Never Forget
by Skip2013
Summary: Misaki is a tomboy girl who struggles for existence in High School. Misaki and her best friend, Ichigo, start to drift apart due to the presence of a certain person...Will Misaki and Ichigo recover their friendship? Would their relationship develop into something else? There is also a lot of interaction between Misaki and her brother. Eventually IchigoxOC.
1. Siblings

_Hi people! This is my first ever fic! I hope you guys enjoy it and all of my randomness xD I just want to make clear that English is NOT my native/first language so I apologize if there are grammatical errors. So without any further interruptions...here is the story!_

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Bleach or any of the songs in this fic... So sad D_:

**Chapter 1. Siblings**

* * *

I waked up from a sudden kick to the edge of my bed, I stood up with a speed I didn't know I possessed. Right in front of me, stood the reason of my mini heart attack. Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjacques. My older brother. I gave him a murderous glance, and without a warning I punched him as hard as I could on his cheek. He lost his balance for a second but quickly restored it in time before he fell.

"What the fuck was that for?" He said with a threatening tone.

"For being a son of a gun! Why did you wake me up like that! You know, there are other ways to wake up people." I responded.

"What the hell? I was trying to be nice by coming here and waking you up for your first day of your Junior year!" Yeah it was my first day of my goddamn Junior year. I really hate myself for trying to act all cool and smart by taking 3 AP classes.

"Well you could have done it other way moron!" He looked at me for five seconds and his natural grin appeared on his face. I sighed. Grimmjow, my terrible blue- headed older brother, he is just a year older than me but he still acts all mighty and shit. Despite him being rude and obnoxious, I can say he is a good brother. He cares for me, even though he would never admit it out loud. Before High School interfered with us, we used to hang out a lot. Our favorite place was the park since we could play any kind of sport we had in mind. He used to tackle me to the ground and then we had tickle-fights until we both ran out of breath. After that, we used to buy ice cream to refresh ourselves. I even remember when we used to set on fire random lizards we found on rocks. We enjoyed the way the lizards fought for survival by squirming in a violent way. We were very fucked up, and we still are. Yeah those were the good old days. However, after Grimmjow entered High School, he changed. He didn't spend time with me as much as he did and even get annoyed at my presence. I hated him for changing. I asked my mom about his new behavior and she just said it was part of growing up. Bullshit. Dammit I wished we could still spent time together like we used to. I really hate to admit this, but Grimmjow and I are very alike. We listen to the same type of music -Rock and Metal- and both love video games, we even like to play against each other. Oh how I love to see his grin shatter after I beat him in Guitar Hero. We like the same movies, we like the same food, we like the same sports, we sleep in the same way...For God's sake we even have the same natural scowl! Yeah it's pretty obvious we are brothers, but Grimmjow has this stupid baby blue color in his hair and I don't. Ha! Shame on you brother! I think the only physical resemblances we have are our eyes, scowl and grin. I have the same shades of ocean blue printed in my irises.

"Oi, are you going to stand there all day or do I have to carry you all the way to school?" He grumbled.

"Oh shoot! You are right." I ran to the bathroom without looking at him. I took a shower and quickly changed into my clean outfit of the day. I don't have to bother to do my hair since I have this spiky pixie haircut. After my bathroom routine was done, I rushed down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. I found mom cooking breakfast and Grimmjow seated on his favorite chair on the right side of the table.

"Good morning mom." I said while taking a seat right across my brother. "Ohh hello sweet heart. Would you like something to eat?." I nodded. Almost immediately, a plate appeared in front of me. The plate contained puffy yellow eggs and deliciously cooked sausages. Oh how I love the food she cooks! May God bless you mom! Before I started to eat, I kicked my brother in the shins for eating with an open mouth.

After eating and seeing Grimmjow devour his food like the beast he is, I headed to the car and placed myself on the front passenger seat. I awaited for Grimmjow with a deeper frown than usual. After a few minutes he appeared and started to drive on the road we both knew so well. After a few minutes I got bored and I started to play with the radio.

"Get your hands off my radio you brat!" He grumbled.

"First, I'm just a year younger so I'm not a 'brat,' second, I can do whatever I want." Before my brother could argue back, "Before I forget" by Slipknot started to play on the radio. Automatically, I started to sing along with Corey-the vocalist- while slightly headbanging. Grimmjow rolled his eyes but couldn't help to sing along with me. I just love when Grimmjow sings, his voice is almost an exact copy of Corey's. Soon, his masculine and husky voice and the sweet melodies of the guitar started to fill his old black Mustang. We sang and laughed at our stupidness. Man, how I love my brother, even though he is a douche bag.

"Hey Grimmjow." I said while I glanced at him.

"What?" He said with his usual tone that emphasizes annoyance.

"I think you should form a band. Like seriously dude... You are fucking amazing! That voice of yours should not be wasted. Besides, you can have Ulquiorra join you! Didn't he said he plays the bass? Oh! And Stark! He plays the guitar. But the problem would be finding a drummer..."

"Hey calm down! I haven't even said anything and you are already planning everything!" He responded with slightly annoyance.

"Is that a yes?" I muttered while looking at him with eager attention.

"Damn Misaki, why do you have to bring the whole 'forming a band' topic right now?"

"Cause your voice is amazing. Come on Grimmjow, you should do it." I grinned.

"I will think about it, but for now, you stay away from me at school. Got that?" He said while parking at his usual place near the tennis courts.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said while getting out of the car.

"Well bye Grimm!" I said before I grabbed my school bag and rushed inside the school building, leaving nothing of my presence.

"Bye you little brat." Grimmjow muttered to himself while grinning in the memory of his younger sister.

* * *

_So here is the first chapter. I hope you guys review cause I really need feedback. Thank you for reading c:_


	2. Meeting

_Hey there! Well I didn't expect it would be so much fun to write a fic! I'm actually enjoying this. Thank you to all of the people who read :) you guys are amazing :D Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. Now to the story..._

* * *

**Chapter 2. Meeting**

I rushed through the hallways, trying to avoid every human being. I almost ran over a student carrying a stack of chemistry books. "Sorry!" I said without stoping nor turning to look at him. "Damn you Jaegerjacques!" The student shouted from the other side of the hallway. People at school knew me by "Jaegerjacques, Grimmjow's younger sister." How I hate to not have my personal identity and to be remembered because of my stupid brother. Anyways; we, the Jaegerjacques siblings, are known as well for our record of getting into trouble. I, for instance, try to avoid it as much as I can but because destiny can be such a whore, I manage to get into trouble for the dumbest reasons. Like once in my freshmen year, me and Renji were kicking each other on the shins because he is such an asshole sometimes. Then our Biology teacher sent ME and not Renji to detention because I was "distracting my classmate." Yeah I'm like a trouble magnet. On the other hand, I'm pretty sure Grimmjow does not make the smallest effort to avoid being sent to detention; since you can say he almost lives in that room. Sometimes I have to wait for his stupid ass after school. My brother sometimes, only causes me headaches.

Back to reality, I reached my locker and decided to leave my text books because they were literally: a pain in my back. As I tried to make my locker look decent, I feel a pair of hands suddenly cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" A really familiar voice said.

"Renji you should better stop this nonsense before I kick your ass." I said with a threatening tone.

"Jeez, do you always have to be this aggressive? No wonder you are Jaegerjacques little sister..." But before he could spat more of his bullshit, I grabbed his hand and twisted it in a painful way.

"AHH! Stop that, dammit!" He shouted. Suddenly, dozens of eyes were looking at us in a disapproving way. But I didn't care since Renji needed to learn not to compare me to Grimmjow EVER again. After a few seconds, I released him from my tight grip. He looked at me and said: "You haven't changed a damn bit." I grinned at him. "And I'll never do it." Just in that moment, a pair of violet eyes were looking at us. I turned around and saw the owner of the purple-like irises. "Hello Rukia! It has been a while." I said looking at the petite girl. She smiled at me kindly and looked at Renji in a hazardous way.

"Hello there Misaki! I see Renji is already causing trouble." She said as she walked closer to us.

"You bet!" I asserted.

"Hey I'm still here you know!" Renji bitched.

I ignored him and asked: "Where is Ichigo?"

"He is probably in the library picking up his text books." She stated.

"Ok thanks, I'm going to say hi to him. Catch you guys later!" And before anyone could retort, I disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

Then I began to avoid people as soon as I started running. I like to imagine people as hungry and bloody zombies trying to eat my brain. I am one of those people who gets easily bored, so I always try to find ways to entertain myself. When I reached the library, I entered from the less crowded door. I started to search for a pair of chocolate eyes and bright orange hair but before I could continue my search...

"Yoh! Misaki." A familiar voice echoed through my ears. I turned around and was surprised that the very owner of the voice, was the person I was looking for.

"Ichigo! It has been a while. How are you?" I said trying to sound as monotone as possible despite my excitement. Yeah, Ichigo and I are best friends. We have been since we both joined the "Kenjutsu Club" at school. We used to hang out a lot more often than with any other of our friends. I said "used to" since Ichigo is now very busy with his new girlfriend.

"Kurosaki-kun! Hey there!" An overly enthusiastic voice exclaimed.

Dammit! Speaking of the devil... Here it comes: Inoue Orihime. Everything a man has ever wanted in a woman. She has a beautiful physic and personality. Shit, I mean is not that I don't like the girl; she is nice and everything, but there are sometimes I get stressed out with the overly used name she uses for Ichigo: "Kurosaki-kun." For God's sake! Sometimes I think that is the only thing Inoue knows how to say.

"Hey there Inoue." Ichigo said without any sign of enthusiasm.

"Hey there Misaki-san!"Care if I borrow Ichigo for a couple of minutes?" She said while wrapping both of her arms around my best friend's arm.

"Hey! Go ahead, I don't really mind." I hate myself for restraining my real emotions. I mean, I just try to be as nice as possible with Inoue because she is Ichigo's girlfriend. And I don't want him to suffer because of my rudeness towards her. It's nothing personal but I tend to be really straight forward the majority of the time.

"Misaki you don't have to leave, we are just going to talk for a few minutes." Ichigo said.

"It's ok guys, besides I need to say hello to other people! I will see you later." I left as soon as I finished saying my last sentence.

Why can't I spent fucking ten minutes with my best friend without Inoue interrupting us? I hate that so much that I feel like punching someone really hard. It's not jealousy! I'm sure of that, is not like I have any other feelings towards Ichigo besides friendship... or is it?

* * *

_Here is the second chapter!*Tears of joy* Please review!_


	3. Never Forget

_Hi there :D it's barely chapter 3 and I'm running out of ideas xD don't get me wrong! I know how it would end but I'm not sure how to get there :/ I'm still thinking. Advices and reviews are welcome! Well...now to the story._

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters._

**Chapter 3. Never Forget**

* * *

First period: Math. Man, I hate Math more than anything else! Besides our new teacher, Mrs. Matsumoto, just babbles around like there is no end. The thing I despised the most was that every single guy seated in this room, was drooling over Matsumoto's big attributes. Seriously, this woman has an IQ no bigger than 60. I started to lose faith in humanity for the third time in this day.

I tried to distract myself from the terrible sight by taking a glance to the right side of the classroom. I felt surprised to discover a carrot top among the students. Ichigo is in my class? Since when? And Inoue is not here, this is my opportunity to finally be alone with him.

"Psst. Ichigo!" I muttered as silently as possible but still audible enough for him to listen. No answer.

"Psst. Hey Ichigo turn around." I called a little bit louder for a second time. Still no response.

"Ichigo! Are you goddamn deaf or what?!"I shouted as loud as I could.

Suddenly, the whole class went into a death silence. Even Matsumoto shut that big mouth of hers. Dang it! Me and my stupid impulses.

"Mr. Jaegerjacques, if you and Mr. Kurosaki need to discuss something I suggest waiting for the end of the class. Or would you like to continue your so important conversation in the detention room?" Matsumoto protested with a very threatening tone.

Wait a second... WHAT THE FUCK?! Did she just referred to me as a GUY? How the hell would you confuse me with a guy? I'm not really girly, I must admit, and I'm wearing Grimmjow's old shorts and a hoodie, but my goddamn face sure looks girly enough to be referred to as a girl. I bit my lip to prevent myself of screaming my thoughts out. But unfortunately, it was a vain attempt.

"I'M NOT A GODDAMN GUY!" I shouted as I stood up.

Oh shit. I am so dead. Matsumoto's eyes went as wide as plates but almost immediately; a deep frown appeared on her face. Not even with a frown her beauty lessened one bit.

She closed her eyes and said: "Detention...NOW!"

Without a second thought, I grabbed my bag pack and stomped out of the classroom. But before I left completely, I took a quick glance at Ichigo, who didn't even turn around to face me. I left the room in total solitude.

* * *

When I arrived at the detention room, I took my seat near the window. And I referred to it as "MY seat" since I sat there, at least, once a week. Ohh... What do we have here?Grimmjow was seated right across me at the other side of the room. The detention room has a strange seat arrangement: half of the desks are on the right side of the classroom, but the other half is right across and facing them. The decision to arrange the desks in that awkward position, was made by Mr. Gin, the teacher in charge of looking for the troublemakers. Gin was quite the character. His evil and almost permanent smirk causes me a great discomfort. His foxy-like features just highlight his personality. Gin is really mysterious, I have known this man for two years and I still can't read what is in his mind.

I narrowed my eyes at Grimmjow. He retorted with that typical grin of his.

"It's barely 8:45 in the morning and you are already here..." Grimmjow said from the other side of the classroom.

"And you are the one to talk. Besides, it was not my fault!" I said with contempt.

"Anyway, why are you here? I continued the conversation.

"I arrived late to class because Mr. Piano teeth decided to drag me with him all the way to his locker to get his stupid English text book." He said nonchalantly.

"Ha! Come on Grimm. I want the truth! That's the lamest reason I have ever heard. Besides, since when Nnoitra gives a shit about school? And why isn't he here with you?" I said mockingly while mimicking his wicked grin.

"Shut up! It's the goddamn truth. That bastard just explained why we arrived late and he was sent to the main office... You know how sensible is Byakuya with punctuality..."

"Don't even mention it! Byakuya sometimes behaves like a little-"

"Ms. Jeaguerjacques! I suggest you stop your sentence there before I send you to the main office for insulting one of our dear professors in this school." Gin said with a questionable concern towards the English teacher.

"Tsk. Whatever." I said as I faced the window.

"Dumbass." I heard Grimmjow muttered, but I decided to ignore him. Right now I was concerned about Ichigo. Actually I'm more disappointed. For a moment, I thought Ichigo would defend me like he always did when I got into trouble. He would invent some sort of pretext to avoid my punishment. Sometimes, he would claim to be at fault as well and go to detention with me. But this time he remained silent. I felt like a person had just stabbed a katana right through my heart. Why was Ichigo acting so distant and indifferent? Did I do something wrong? No it's not that; so far, I haven't done anything stupid. Maybe he is trying to avoid getting into trouble. Yes that's the reason! I think I'm being paranoid! Since I started watching a lot of crime/mystery tv shows, everything seems suspicious. But still remains the fact that he didn't even faced me. That last action of him will cause me, at least, a sleepless night. Damn you Ichigo! Why can you affect me so much? I will try to forget this event, for now...

I was about to start throwing random shit at Grimmjow, when the door opened and a pair of chocolate warm eyes met aqua.

* * *

Ichigo walked to Gin and handed him a sheet of paper. Gin analyzed the sheet while giving Ichigo suspicious glances. After a few more minutes, Gin's smile widened a little. He looked at me and said: "Jaeguerjacques looks like someone came to rescue you."

I turned to Ichigo and he gave me a reassurance look. So I grabbed my bag pack and followed Ichigo out. But before I left completely, I turned to Grimmjow. He raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like someone would spend more lovely time with Gin." I said while grinning just like my brother. I turned around and left the room.

* * *

I followed Ichigo through the empty hallways. None of us said a word. When we were getting near the one that led us to our Math classroom, Ichigo took a deviation. I eyed him suspiciosly, but decided to say nothing. We walked out of the building. Ichigo kept walking, while I followed him closely, until we reached the backside of the building. He made a sudden stop. I almost tripped for the sudden action. He turned around slowly, and without a warning, he slammed me against the wall.

"What the fuck dude? What are you doing?" I said with bitter anger.

He said nothing. It was then when I realized the positions in what our bodies were. Ichigo's right hand was grabbing mine in a dangerously tight grip. His left hand was firmly place on the wall on the right side of my face. Our faces were barely inches apart. I was so astounded that I couldn't mutter a single word. He kept glaring at me with cold hatred. I couldn't believe what was happening, I looked him directly in the eyes when I noticed something that caught my attention. Ichigo's eyes looked empty, emotionless. My heart started to beat faster. I felt how anxiety and fear began to eat me from the inside. I felt worried about him. I wanted to make all that misery in his eyes disappear. Despite the way he was treating me right now, I couldn't bring myself to hate Ichigo.

"Ichigo, are you alright? Is everything ok?" I forced myself to say despite the pain I felt in my throat.

But before I could say anything else, he locked his lips against mines. My eyes widened for the sudden imprudence of my best friend. I struggled for freedom but he kept his grip firm. It's then when I decided to give up. I stopped moving. I left him took advantage of me. Ichigo's soft and warm lips moved with gentleness. His free left hand started caressing the back of neck. For a moment I felt overflowed with all of the emotions I was feeling, I felt like my mind stopped functioning for a moment. All I cared about,in that tiny lapse of time, was Ichigo's lips against mines, Ichigo's warmth transferring to my body, and Ichigo's entire soul invading mine. For that moment, Ichigo opened himself entirely. I could feel the same emotions he felt. I felt his pain, his happiness, his sadness. We shared the same fears, the same memories, the same soul. And it was then when I started to kiss him back. It was then when I discovered that all of this years, what I actually felt for him was love. That was the moment I will never forget.

* * *

_So I'm done with chapter 3! *Throws confetti* Thank you to all of the people who read! You guys are amazing ^^ please review_!


	4. Negation

_Hey there! It has been a while xD Sorry for the late update. Interesting fact: when Misaki was complaining in the first chapter about taking 3 AP classes...Well that was actually me xD So I have a lot of work ;^; But I would try to update as soon as possible! Sorry for the short chapter! I will try to update a new one this weekend. Ok so I will stop my rant here. Thanks for reading and please review!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Bleach. I wished though..._

_**Chapter 4: Negation**_

* * *

The kiss lasted a minute. After I "woke up" from my "unconscious" state of mind, I realized how wrong the situation was. Ichigo has a girlfriend! Why the hell would he kiss me? Even though I have feelings for him, I felt so angered at him for doing this to me, for doing this to Orihime. Were his feelings even real? Or was he just playing with me? I pushed him harshly enough for him to fall. He was astounded for my sudden reaction. I grabbed him by the collar and, slowly, raised him up until he was standing. And without a warning a punched him as hard as I could.

"NEVER! NEVER DO THIS TO ME AGAING! DID YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!" I said shouting.

Ichigo laid on the ground motionless. He was on a sitting positions but I couldn't see his face because he was facing the ground. I wished I could have seen his expression. I wish he had apologized and explained the situation. But none of that happen. I looked at him with disgust. Rage was overwhelming my mind and heart. All I wanted to do was punch the living crap out of him, but I forced myself not to.

After a long silence he looked up, and I regret wanting to see his face. A long trail of crimson liquid stained his well defined jaw. I could see I had cut his lip and a tiny little bruise on the corner of his lips have started to appear. His eyes were lifeless. No sentiments were expressed. No heart was shown.

"Why?...Why me?" I asked with genuine curiosity and shame. After a long, almost dangerous silence, he spoke:

"Because it's you, that's all I can say."

"Stop fucking around and tell me the goddamn truth! Are you just playing around with me and Orihime? Cause let me tell you, Ichigo, that this is not funny at all. I want concrete answers and I want them now." I demanded with a cold and determined tone.

This time he avoided my gaze. I felt how rage and anger started to sprout from my insides. I was having a hard time restraining myself from beating him. After another period of silence, he finally looked up and said:

"I'm not playing with any of you Misaki, I have always wanted to tell you my real feelings but I decided not to to save our friendship. I tried to forget about you and I started to date Orihime, but I couldn't bring myself to stop loving you."

Wait a sec, did he just said he loved me? LOVE? As in a romantic way? NO! There is no way...

"Ichigo, I'm sorry but I don't believe you...I can't, I'm sorry." And I ran off. I ran and ran, not looking behind once. I just wanted to forget everything, everything that ever happened this first day of school...But I couldn't, memories of every event started playing in my head, it was like I was living the same moments all over again. This is not the way I picture me, not the way I picture Ichigo, not the way I picture both of us. I might have feelings for him. Wait...NO! I don't love him. There is no way! I just felt flattered by him. I don't love him and I would never admit it. NEVER. It just doesn't sound right, I want our friendship to last forever. I want everything to return to normal, like it used to be. It's almost like we are different people now, no one is acting according to his roles, everything it's messed up.

I felt my feet stop, I realized I was at the soccer fields. I scanned the wide green area, looking for someone around. Luckily, I was all alone. I dragged my feet to the right far corner. As I laid down on the wet spiky grass, my eyes set on the sky. I watched the fluffy white clouds, each one of them with different shapes and sizes; each of them was unique. I realized how clouds reassemble humans. All of us coexist with one another, traveling on the infinite flow of life in the sky; some like to be on groups, others prefer solitude, some follow the same path, others like to create their own. Even though they always claim that humans are equal, each of us holds different characteristics that makes us distinguishable between others. All of us are special, that's what they all say; but, isn't it the same as saying no one is? Wait, why am I getting all philosophical here? Damn you Ichigo! (Again). Stupid moron.

I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and please review_!


	5. Oath

_Hey guys! Another update yay! Thanks again for all the people who read, keep it up ^_^ _Please review_!_  
_

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Bleach_

**Chapter 5: Oath**

* * *

I opened my eyes when I felt a heavy hand crash on top of my head. I yelped at the action and looked for the owner of the hand.

"What are you doing here dumbass?" Said a voice nonchalantly.

"Grimmjow? Why do you always have to wake me up like that?!"

"Cause it's funny watching you get mad." He grinned devilishly.

"Screw you!" I yelled as I stood up, aiming my fist at his jaw. Grimmjow dodged my attack and tackled me to the ground. Then he basically, laid on top of me.

"GET OFF!" I yelled while I struggled to get rid of the strange weight.

"Naa, I don't feel like it." He said while he placed his chin on top of my head.

"Grimmjow, I'm dead serious, GET OFF!"

"Why? What are you gonna do?" He smiled mischievously.

"I'm gonna send THAT picture of you to the whole school." I said tugging a slight smirk.

"You wouldn't dare..." He said squinting his eyes.

"Ohh hell yeah I would. I believe everyone would find interesting when you accidentally-" I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Shhhhhh." He said while he brought his index finger to his lips. I eyed him with hatred reflected in my eyes. Instead of getting off me, Grimmjow grabbed my left hand and twisted in a painful way.

"Ahhh what the hell!" I said after he removed his hand off my mouth.

"If you ever send that picture to anyone.. I would tell mom that time when you-"

"Ok I won't do that... But please get off me, will you?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Ok fine, you are safe... For now." He said increasing his grin in size.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Grimm."

When Grimmjow got off me, I finally realized where we were.

"Holy shit!" I said when I noticed the soccer field.

"Yeah, damn right. You fell asleep here. Just what the hell Misaki? Why did you sleep here? And what happened to Ichigo? The last time I saw you today was when he left the detention room with you." He said changing his grin into a serious frown.

I felt a strange sensation in my stomach when Grimmjow said that name. Ichigo.

"Well...I...what happened is that I raced Ichigo to our classroom. But I took this way, behind the building. Then I got tired and I decided to rest a bit so I sat on the field and then I accidentally fell asleep."

Please buy it Grimmjow, please buy it. I really don't want to tell him about Ichigo, he would never stop bothering me about it. Besides, Grimmjow can sometimes be overprotective. One time, Renji punched my arm, not too gently, so he created a small bruise on next day, Grimmjow threw Renji in a garbage can, he got stuck in there for three hours. Even though Renji apologized, Grimmjow showed no mercy to him. I mentally grinned at the memory.

Grimmjow looked at me suspiciously, then he lowered himself until our eyes were at the same level. He placed both of his hands on my cheeks and he started to examine my face by turning it to both sides. First left, then right. This is what Grimmjow and I do when we want to know if the other one is lying, and this method has worked for me every single time.

He sighed while he lift himself up. I stared nervously at him.

"Fine, but don't ever do this again." He said not facing me. YES! It didn't work!

"Ok." I said briefly.

"Hey Grimm, what time is it?"

"Well it's 3:15, took me 15 minutes to find you. You were taking forever to come out of school."

"Well I'm sorry." I said while turning around to face the field. What Grimmjow said was true. The soccer players were already training for their next tournament, they usually start right after school.

"Whatever, but... Ohh fuck!" He growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked with eager interest.

"I forgot about Ulquiorra, we were supposed to meet at my car right after school. Come on Misaki, lets go." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me harshly.

"Wait Grimmjow! My backpack it's still in the detention room."

"Don't worry, I took it since you forgot it when Ichigo came for you."

That sensation in my stomach again. Fuck.

Grimmjow started sprinting. I was having a hard time keeping up with him. Have you seen Grimmjow's legs? His legs are long as fuck. He could easily beat the captain of the Track and Field team if he wanted to.

After a few moments of struggle, Grimmjow stopped and we found ourselves in the parking lot. We walked all the way to his car. Ulquiorra was leaning on Grimmjow's car, he was slightly facing the ground and his eyes were closed.

"Hey Ulquiorra!" I said walking closer to him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey Misaki." He said with his usual monotone tone. Then he turned to Grimmjow, who had caught up with me. He eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey Ulquiorra, sorry it took me a while." He said, not really feeling sorry.

"It's ok." Ulquiorra responded while he walked closer to us.

Grimmjow took his keys and opened the doors, he then placed himself on the drivers seat. Ulquiorra sat on the passenger seat in the front. I took the back this time. Grimmjow started the engine and began driving.

"Hey Ulquiorra, are you coming home with us?" I asked while I looked at him from the back seat. He slightly turned his head and responded:

"Indeed, Grimmjow and I have to start a history project."

"Cool!" I said while looking for my iPod in the car.

"Damn. Mr Kyoraku is such an asshole for giving us a project at the beginning of the year."

"He just wants to test how much we know Grimmjow, stop whining like a little bitch." Ulquiorra said nonchalantly.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as hard as I could. Ulquiorra's insults towards my brother could almost make me pee my pants.

Grimmjow made a sudden stop on a red light; he then turned around to face me. I winked at him.

"Dumbass." He said while facing the road again.

* * *

"We are home!" Yelled Grimmjow when he opened the door. After a few seconds, our German Shepherd appeared before us and launched itself at Ulquiorra. The slender man fell with the dog on top of him. The canine started licking all of Ulquiorra's face while he laid motionless and emotionless on the ground.

"Pantera! Why do you always have to attack Ulquiorra like that?!" I said taking our dog away from Ulquiorra.

"Awww, let Pantera have some 'private time' with his girlfriend." Grimmjow said eyeing him mischievously.

"Shut up you bastard." Said Ulquiorra while standing up and cleaning his face with his sleeve.

Suddenly, our mom came from the kitchen. She smiled kindly and said:

"You are home my sweethearts!" She then hugged us strongly.

"Mooommmm!" Both Grimmjow and I whined at her act of tenderness.

"Ohh come on! Can't I hug my precious children?" She said while bringing a hand to rest on her hips.

"Not when Ulquiorra is here!" Said Grimmjow annoyed.

"Ulquiorra is here?" She asked looking behind us in search of said man.

"Ulquiorra! It has been a while. How are you?" Said my mom eagerly.

"Hello Ms Jeaggerjacques, I have been good. Thanks for asking." He said while fixing his clothes.

"Glad to hear." Said mom widening her smile.

"Mom we will be in my room. Call if you need anything." And without any other word, Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and dragged him upstairs. Leaving my mother and me alone.

"Ok mom I'm going to my room, I need to start homework."

"But Misaki! You haven't told me how was your first day of school." She responded.

"It was good mom, it was good." As soon as I finished the sentence I sprinted to my room and locked the door. Then I threw my backpack next to my bad and laid. It had been a very long day. I still can't believe I slept the whole day. And then Ichigo didn't even search for me! Well that is my fault... Did I expected him to return to me when I had punched him and said he was playing with me? What if he really meant what he said? Damn I'm such an asshole, I should have given Ichigo an opportunity to explain himself. I sighed. Wait! Where is my phone? I think I left it somewhere in my backpack. I stood up and I started to search for it.

"Ha! I found you!" I said talking to myself. I turned it on and searched for any missing calls or texts. I had a text. I opened it and realized it was from...

"Ichigo." I muttered while eyeing the screen in surprise. The text said:

_Misaki, I'm sorry for what happened today. I really did mean what I said. I love you. And I don't care if you don't accept it, I swear I will make you do it._

I stared at the screen, wide eyed. I can't believe it! Did he just swear he would make me accept his love! Ha! I'm not that easy Ichigo. You would have to work really hard if you seriously want that. I don't want our friendship to get ruined so I won't accept it. Even if I have to ignore my feelings towards you. You are so important to me that I can't live without you. I swear I would not let you ruin our friendship. I swear.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock coming from my window.

* * *

_Thank you guys! Next chapter will be more interesting_ ;)


	6. Invite

_Hello there! I am really sorry for not updating in sooo long. I have been very busy with school. I am barely able to have some time for myself. Anyways, here is a new chapter! And I would like to thank my friend for helping me with this story xD so now here is the story:_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Bleach._

**Chapter 6: Invite**

* * *

"Psst... Misaki...psst... Hey Misaki come here and open the damn window!"

"Ichigo? What the heck are you doing here?" I said with an amazed tone. The last time, I had punched him right on his face...

"Shut up! And open the window, I think I'm going to fall" he said whining.

I stood up forcefully and went to open the window. He then jumped inside my bedroom and we just stared at each other. I quickly turned around.

"You didn't respond my question..." I said annoyed. He did not respond.

"I said: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

He remained silent. I was starting to wonder if Ichigo had lost his ability to speak. I imagined himself trying to not look at me and wondering through the used-to-be-attic-now-my-room. Before we moved to this house, my mom, Grim and I used to live in a small apartment, it only had two bedrooms so I had the complete disgrace to share bedroom with my stupidly reckless brother. Anyways, after Grimmjow got a job, we moved to an actual house; even though it still has two rooms, there is an attic, so I decided to make that my room.

"I figured out you wouldn't respond to my text and I couldn't just stay seated in my room. I needed to do something about this mess." He said and then he continued almost with a whisper: "I'm sorry."

I did not respond and waited for him to continue.

"I acted like a stupid jerk this morning. It's just that...fuck... You make me feel like this, you change me, I have become like this because of you... '- Love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged, and unconfined, and breaks all chains from every mind.' (1)"

I turned as fast as I could as soon as I noticed his change in tone and diction. Then I quickly approached Ichigo and took one of his hands, I turned it around and discovered the bad written words. I stared at them and then at him. He smiled like a kid who have been just caught eating dessert before dinner.

"Ichigo... Are you serious? Did you copy one of Shakespeare's quotes on your hand for this? Did you really think I wouldn't notice and I would fall for your cheesy words? You are so pathetic. "

Ichigo's face turned dark crimson and he shouted: "Shut up you moron! I am trying hard for this ok? I just want you to forgive me for what I did. I know I was wrong and that I shouldn't have done that. But I want you to know that I would never fucking kiss you again unless you want me to. You are really special for me and I don't want to lose you, I just want you to realize that I really do love you. And if you are worried about Orihime, then forget about her... I am breaking up with her tomorrow."

I felt like someone had just punched me right in the gut. Ichigo came again to me, after I acted like a complete asshole. I really want to forgive him and forget everything that happened, I want to return everything to normal. But I realized we took a plane without a return ticket. There was no way we could be the same to each other.

"And I want to make up for it."

I raised my head since I was quietly staring at his big calloused hands.

He took a deep breath and continued: " I want to invite you to dinner."

My chin dropped two inches away from my mouth and I stared at him with awe.

"You want to invite me.. For dinner?" I muttered almost dumbly.

"Yeah, and don't worry about the money, it's on me." This time Ichigo smiled kindly.

I really can't believe it, this fucking moron just kissed me today and made me feel all this turmoil of emotions and he just expects me to forgive him just like that and accept his invite...Well I might as well. I mean, Ichigo is my friend, even though he behaved like a jerk, I still have affection towards him-ugh I'm getting cheesy-. We have gone through a lot together and I would like to save our friendship no matter what.

I mentally face palmed myself. How could my emotions and feelings be so contradicting? I am so angry at Ichigo but I can't help of think that I really acted like an asshole when I ignored or rejected his feelings. I think I really should forgive him, but I want to mess up with him a bit before.

I sighed. "Ok. I will accept your invite...but I have one condition."

Ichigo stared at me a little bit annoyed. "What?" He asked.

"We are going as friends, ok? Don't you dare think this is a date cause it's not. I'm only accepting your invitation for the sake of our friendship." I said.

"Well, I think that's good enough... For now. But did you accept my apology?" He said with mere curiosity.

"I probably will after the dinner, just try not to make stupid things and I will try not to beat your ass."

His eyes recovered a certain bright after my last sentence. I could tell he was happy. I sighed again. I can't believe this moron.

"And other thing. You can't break up with Orihime." I said really seriously.

He looked at me very disappointed, his gaze drop to the ground and he started playing with his hands. I really can't believe Ichigo is behaving like a girl in this situation.

He then recovered and determinedly looked me in my eyes. "I am not breaking with her for you, I am breaking with her for her own sake. I don't want to cause a greater problem later on."

"Ichigo, you can't do this to Orihime." I said trying to save his lover from pain. "She seriously loves you, sometimes I think she would take a bullet for you if necessary..."

"If I stay with her, I would cause her a greater harm in the future. I don't want-"

"You should leave, I'm very busy and you must also have stuff to do." I said interrupting him and trying to make him leave so I could have a moment to think about this.

"I just barely arrived. And you have no idea how hard it's to climb to your window. Your room is in a fucking attic for God's sake?!"

"Well I can't make you leave through the door, I don't want either Grimmjow or my mom knowing that you climbed to my window."

"Fine, I will try not to fall and die."

"Good luck with that." I said mockingly.

We both then approached the window and he put a leg out the window and stayed.

"Well I guess I would see you tomorrow. Oh! And the dinner is on Friday. I will come pick you up at seven. So be prepared." He said pretending not to be excited.

"Fine fine, whatever you say Mr carrot top." I said trying to annoy him. To my surprise he didn't responded aggressively; instead, he planted a fast kiss on my cheek and before I could do anything about it he had left.

"AHHH! God dammit!" I said punching my wall. Why is he always being so damn cheesy and stuff? He is starting to transform into a chick, he might as well is one.

I sighed again and turned around searching for my backpack. I had homework to do.

* * *

_So that's it for now. My friend and I thought about the outcome of the story. I think we had good ideas! __Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it and please review_!


End file.
